Ryoma and the Wii
by PynkPlayar
Summary: Ryoma is leaving for the US soon and visits the Ryuuzaki Residence for tennis business. But the simple and innocent trip takes twists and turns. Sakuno blushes and Ryoma becomes an addict... to video games?
1. ONESHOT: Ryoma and the Wii

**Ryoma and the Wii****  
**A Prince of Tennis Oneshot  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo Wii, Prince of Tennis characters, and other brand names are not owned by me.  
**Rated:** K**  
Warning:** Concepts and content may be found crazy and random. Has CRACKish tendencies (possibly).

**Note:** Information on the Wii gathered from own experiences.  
A silly little fanfic I just got inspired to write while watching my brother play Soul Calibur 2 on our Wii

Edited 04-12-2009

**Summary**: Ryoma is leaving for the US soon and visits the Ryuuzaki Residence for tennis business. But the simple and innocent trip takes twists and turns. Sakuno blushes and Ryoma becomes an addict... to video games?

* * *

"R-r-ryoma-kun??" Guess whose talking?

"Hn." Guess whose responding?

A certain pigtailed girl was standing in her doorway, flabbergasted, before a certain young tennis prodigy, his face exerting boredom and apathy while hers dripping in surprise and anxiety. Who wouldn't be freaked out, seeing the one of your affection suddenly appearing on your doorstep?

Our said protagonist, with the dark green locks and white Fila cap, is to be heading back to America in a few weeks. Because of such, it brings him to the Ryuuzaki Residence to visit a certain female.

Don't get confused here. Echizen Ryoma did not appear before the Ryuuzaki Residence in order to profess some new found love for a certain girl. No, Echizen Ryoma wouldn't even dwell in such thoughts for a _very_ long time. But that's what you get for falling for a dense twit like Ryoma. He may be a genius in tennis, but that's about it. When it comes to social skills, Ryoma can be compared to a doorknob. Or a turkey sandwich. Which ever you prefer. I personally pick the doorknob, because I don't particularly enjoy turkey. But enough of that, back to the point.

No, Ryoma is here to visit a certain old hag by the name of Ryuuzaki Sumire.

Sorry Sakuno, you got beat out by your grandma. The End. (Just kidding.)

In all actuality, Ryoma was here to get his papers on his participation in the tennis club. You know, his records on how he had done in the club, tournaments, and during practice. Oh, the agony of paperwork. It was a bore, but it had to be done right?

So back to the scene at hand:

Sakuno composed herself as best she could before her tennis prince. It was proving quite difficult... considering she was still in her pajamas. She had missed that detail.

Unfortunately, he didn't

"R-ryoma-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Need to see your grandmother for paper work." Pause. "What are you wearing?"

"N-nani? What do you mea--"

As she spoke, Sakuno's gaze fell down to her feet, embarrassed to hold eye contact (let alone a conversation) with her tennis prince. But while already flushed in embarrassment, she noticed that she was wearing her pajamas, accompanied by some Hello Kitty slippers.

Cute? Yes.

Embarrassing? Yes.

Sakuno never felt so mortified in her life. Why did she oversleep today? If she hadn't stayed up all night reading fan fictions on her favorite manga pairings, she would have been able to get up earlier. Then, she probably would have been clean and changed. Then, she probably wouldn't be in this situation...

In a usual scenario between this pair of first years, you'd find Sakuno slowly turning redder and redder.

But this was not a usual scenario, as is apparent.

So, Sakuno turned red until she couldn't go red anymore. There's a limit to how much heat and blood can go to your face. So then she turned white.

Poor Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The embarrassment was overbearing. It was shattering her little one-track twelve-year-old mind. She felt herself crumble in the humiliation.

But instead of crumbling, she turned into a puddle. A puddle of Sakuno.

Ryoma just stared at the once-a-girl puddle before him.

"My shoes..."

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakuno,"

The girl did all in her power to identify what was calling her name.

"Sakuno,"

The girl saw it. It was... wrinkly.

"Sakuno, are you okay? Sakuno?"

It looked... it looked like... the Grinch...

"Ahhh, Grinch, don't steal Christmas..."

--SLAP--

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno, don't you DARE call your grandmother the Grinch! As if I would ever steal Christmas!"

Sakuno's right cheek stung from the impact of her grandma's ferocious slap. This is why you don't anger females, boys. They will b**** slap you dizzy.

"Obaa-san? Wha--"

And then she recalled her liquefaction. Oh. Snap.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei, she's conscience so can I get my papers?"

Oh yeah. _He_ was still here too.

"Oh right, Echizen. Please wait here with Sakuno while I go look for the papers."

"Hn."

Sakuno groggily sat up. She was seated on the couch in her living room. At this point, she didn't care that she was in her pajamas. Who knew how long she was out cold? He had already seen her in them. No point in changing.

Ryoma seated in an armchair, looking utterly bored.

She frowned mentally. When did this kid ever look entertained (besides tennis)?

An idea suddenly sparked in her mind.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun..."

"Hn."

"...ever try playing a Wii?"

He only gazed back at her in response.

"It's a video game consul I got from my parents." Blush and twiddle fingers. "Their work requires them to travel a lot, so that's why I stay at Obaa-san's a lot."

"Hn." This kid grunts. Frequently. It was like trying to talk to a gorilla. Or a baboon. Or whatever animal in the world that grunts frequently. If a new grunting species was discovered, they should name it the Ryoma. Except, that would be mean to other individuals named Ryoma. Not all of them are grunt obsessed. I bet most of them could respond with full sentences. But back to the story.

Sakuno stood and made her way towards the single television set of her grandmother. She bent down in front of a white rectangular contraption. Her slim finger pressed the white button which glowed with a red light. After her finger had made contact with the button, it clicked, and the button turned green. Sakuno then turned on the television.

She then grabbed a short white rod, rectangular in shape. Ryoma observed her actions, still seated comfortably in the cushiony chair.

"Ryoma-kun...let's...let's make a Wii Mii, okay?" Sakuno asked hesitantly.

Now obviously, Ryoma had no idea to what a Wii Mii is, being a technological challenged child. The boy basically lived in a cave, only to come out to swing his racket like a caveman would swing his club.

"Okay, so first we have the face... then some hair... and the eyes..."

Sakuno was doing her best not to become a nervous wreck. And it was actually working! Heck, she already got as embarrassed as possible (the pajama incident), so she reasoned it couldn't get any worse. Besides, this wasn't _his house_ it was _her house_ (well, her grandma's) so _he's_ the one who should be uncomfortable, right? Right.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun look. ... Ryoma-kun?"

The brat was asleep, his head hanging to the left and his cap had fallen off.

_S-so cute... oh! I should start playing!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

--pok--

Could it be?

--pok-- --pok--

The oh-so familiar sound.?

--pok--

It was! He, Echizen Ryoma, could recognize it anywhere...

--pok--

But wait a minute! It sounded kind of off...

Groggily, he blinked sleep from his eyes. Where the heck was he? Oh, right. Ryuuzaki's place. He turned his attention towards whatever was making the glorious noise and... a television? A white box? And a girl holding some weird object?

"Ahh, Ryoma-kun!"

And he recognized what was going on the screen. Tennis.

"R-ryoma-kun... ano... would you like to play?"

Pshhh, what kind of question was that? We're talking about _the _Echizen Ryoma. Asking him to do anything tennis related? The answer was obvious.

And so was his response: "Hn." He slyly slid out of the comfortable chair. Sakuno, arm extended, gestured a white controller to the tennis prince. He examined it, dull glaze in his eyes, then grasped it firmly. He raised his gaze towards the glow of the television.

_Press A to start..._

Sounds easy enough. So, Ryoma proceeded to do so.

It was his serve, he observed. He felt awkward with no neon yellow ball in his hand, but he proceeded to go through the motions, and...

"Fault."

Excuse me? Echizen Ryoma doesn't fault.

Slightly frustrated at his fluke, Ryoma went through the motions of his serve, this time with more force, and...

--TWACK--

"Double Fault."

"Ah! R-ryoma-kun... you need to use the strap so the Wii controller doesn't fly off..."

With the momentum of his serve, the Wii controller had simply slipped out of grip and flew straight out, then promptly colliding into the wall. Ryoma, with his awesome observational skills, noticed a pin-sized dent. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that _she_ had not noticed.

Well that's embarrassing, right? Tennis prince can't even get a proper grip on this contraption.

It would be embarrassing for any other person. But Ryoma had his pride and ego, and big it was, big it was.

So the cycle was repeated (minus the flying Wii controller), and the result?

"You Lose!"

His little Wii Mii versions of himself had their heads hung down in disappointment with little dark clouds of frustration above their heads. The opponent, adjacent on the court, were grinning wildly and singing a little tune.

Oh, they had it coming. Echizen doesn't lose.

-

-

-

Or so he thought.

"Echizen, I can't seem to locate your papers. I'll try to give you another time, maybe during practice."

No response was heard. Only the sound of a light grunt from a certain engrossed boy.

Engrossed into a video game.

"The sun is beginning to set, Echizen. C'mon, your father must be getting worried." stated Ryuuzaki Sumire. She knew she was lying, but the kid had been at her house since the morning. He. Needed. To. Go. Home.

Sakuno didn't seem to mind. Sure, she really didn't get any turns but watching him was enough for her, right? She got to be in close proximity to her tennis prince for a couple hours. The simple-minded girl found this to suffice.

The aggravated grandmother did not.

"ECHIZEN!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!"

She promptly grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the door. She tossed his tennis racket and hat after him and slammed the door.

"Crazy lady..."

-

-

-

-

-

"…Sigh…"

Ever since that fateful Sunday, the kid kept showing up at the house. When Sakuno would open the door, his face would be there, looking uninterested as all ways. By the 5th day, she knew the drill.

Sure, she considered herself to be lucky to be graced by the presence of a person of his stature and prowess… not to mention he was and still is her crush. Sakuno, sitting on the couch, glanced at the back of his head, only to sit her head atop her hands, elbows rested on her knees.

Sometimes, she wished she could just get a turn… it was _her _Wii, after all.

"Do you want to play?"

"Ehh?!?"

"I said do you want to play?"

"H-hai…"

"Grab a controller."

Funny how he was inviting her to play and such, even though _he_ was the guest and this was _her _Wii…

Sakuno selected her auburn-pigtailed character and made some distance between herself and Ryoma (for she did not want to hit him on a swing… let alone have _him_ hit _her_).

Before she could utter a word, Ryoma had selected it so that he would face her in a match.

"Eeeppp…" was the only thought that could pass through Sakuno's mind. That's right, she couldn't even think an intelligible word.

-

-

-

On one side of the screen, Wii Mii figures were hoping about and dancing in their victory.

On the other side, the Wii Mii figures were slumped in defeat.

"Don't feel bad Ryoma-kun… I-I've played a-a lot longer, a-and I'm also a p-pro…"

Snort was her response.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, if you would like to practice your Wii Tennis skills, they have a training section."

Now this sparked some interest.

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakuno, honestly, you should tell that boy to invest some money into getting his own Wii. I'm not _his_ grandmother. I don't need to let him into my house."

"I know, Obaa-san…"

_Kids_, thought the (very, very, very) experienced (and, err, aged) woman. "Sakuno, you should tell him."

"But…"

"Oh, don't tell me you guys don't talk." Sumire retorted in a teasing manner.

"…"

"You guys don't talk at all? Not even a monosyllable exchange?"

"Oh no, we have monosyllable exchanges!"

"Sakuno…"

"Well… he usually just plays, a-and I just sorta w-watch him…"

"Sigh. Well, Sakuno I guess it's okay. He will be leaving soon for America."

Shoot. She had forgotten.

Dinner was enveloped in an awkward silence.

-

-

-

-

-

It was three days before his departure.

"R-ryoma-kun, you should think about getting yourself a Wii…"

No response.

"You know, for w-when… when you go to A-America…" Sakuno chocked on the last word.

Nope, nothing.

"A-and… maybe we can play t-together when you get one. You see… you can play with people a-anywhere using Internet connection…"

Ryoma lazily turned his head towards Sakuno, and her face flushed. Not as drastically as usual –she was starting to adapt. Too bad it wouldn't matter because he was leaving soon…

"Hn…"

-

-

-

-

-

It was two days before his departure.

It was the last day that he was over. And he was leaving.

He began to make his way down the sidewalk.

"R-ryoma-kun!"

He turned to gaze back at the auburn-haired girl.

"I-If you decide to get a Wii, h-here…h-here is my f-friend code!"

She hastily stuffed a crumpled piece of paper into his empty hand. Then she swiftly ran back to the sanctuary of her home, where he could not see the cherry redness of her face.

He only watched her scurry away. Then stared at the object placed in his hand.

_Friend code?_

"…"

-

-

-

"Hey shounen! What's that piece of paper? Get some digits from a hot girl?"

"Friend code…"

"What the heck is a friend code? Hey, you stupid boy! Where are you going?"

"Computer…"

"Computer? Since when were you into technology?"

"Since pajamas…"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean? Hey!"

-

-

-

-

-

He had went to the airport.

She had given him her last gift –a tennis ball.

He had left for America.

And that was that. His departure.

-

-

-

-

-

The scruffy middle-aged man bounded about.

"So, Ryoma! What are you gonna do with that money you got from your first American tennis tournament? Buy yourself some magazines? 'Cuz I got a few suggestions…"

The boy smirked.

"You'll see…"

-

-

-

The scruffy middle-aged man buzzed about, still wearing a monk robe (no one knows why he never changed his attire even though they were in the United States now).

"What's in that big cardboard box, shounen? Ahh! You finally took up my advice and bought yourself some magazines! Hey… you don't mind sharing, right?"

"Hey oyaji… wanna play some tennis?"

"Aha! Eager to lose, boy?"

The boy smirked.

"We're playing my style."

-

-

-

--CRASH--

"NANJIROU?!! WHAT WAS THAT?!?"

"Rinko! It wasn't me! Ryoma and his contraption… it just slipped out of my hand!"

"Oh my goodness! Our television! Look at the screen! You ruined it!!!"

"No, no! It was Ryoma and that machine… it was the controller! I tried to swing, but it just slipped...!"

"NANJIROU…."

The boy smirked.

-

-

-

**Fin**

**A/N:** Okay, so this was sort of a ridiculously long one-shot! Sorry if the dialogue at the end was confusing, if you have questions just PM! This was a really fun piece to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!!!! :D

Also, on another note, tell me if there is anything wrong with my "Wii scenes!" I haven't exactly played Wii Sports Tennis in a while, and I don't totally remember all the little scenes, instructions, buttons, etc. Thanks! Much appreciated!

03-09-2009: I'd like to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews!! :DD I feel so loved!~ Anyways, just want to say that this story has gone back to being _Incomplete_ because I want to make an omake (or an extra-extension story)! Who knows how long it'll take to show up, but it will. I promise!

Go gamers of the world! The Wii rules! Yay!

04-08-2009: Finally did that omake I promised to do! Feel free not to read it 'cuz its not very good...


	2. OMAKE: Wii are Matchmakers!

**Ryoma and the Wii  
**Extra: Wii are Matchmakers!!  
Written by PynkPlayar

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo Wii, Prince of Tennis characters, and other brand names are not owned by me.**  
Rated:** K**  
Warning:** Very stupid but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

**Note:** A little extention story. Information on the Wii gathered from own experiences. I don't really like this omake/extra all that much, but I had to write it.  
New York is 13 hours ahead of Tokyo in time difference.

Edited 04-12-2009

**Summary:** Echizen Nanjirou has the Wii figured out. So he decides to use his new found knowledge for his own purposes and phones a friend…

* * *

_BRiiiiiiNG! BRiiiiiNG!_

"Hello?"

"Old hag!"

"What do you want, Nanjirou? … Goodness, are you snickering? You sound like a grade school kid who just pulled his finger or something…"

" Pfft. Sorry, sorry. Hey, guess what? I know what a friend code is."

"That's very ni—wait, a what?"

"C'mon granny, keep up with the times!"

"I'm going to hang up now. Good b—"

"Sorry, sorry! Geez, have a sense of humor will you?"

"Look, what do you want?"

"Well, you see my boy here has been very _engrossed_ into his new Wii console…"

"Cut to the chase. How does this involve me?"

"I need someone on the other side."

"… What are you planning?"

"Friend codes, Wiis, WiFi, and two little ochibis. We're setting up a play date."

-

-

-

"That's it?"

"That's the plan."

"And _why_ should I comply with your little arrangement?"

"C'mon, do it for your _kawaii_ granddaughter!"

"Well, she _has_ been down since he left…"

"Exactly! It'll do us both good."

"Fine, I'm in."

"It's like hitting two birds with one stone… or hitting two ochibis with one tennis ball."

"I'm hanging up."

"You see, Ryuuzaki, you have the _easy_ job. I have this brat for a kid to deal with...wait, hello? Hello? Tch…irritable old lady…"

-

-

-

-

-

::: Friday, 10:14pm, New York City, New York, United States :::

"I refuse."

"C'moooooooooooon!" wailed the rugged monk.

"I refuse to play! I'm not going to wake up Saturday morning just to play Wii. Especially not to play with anyone _you_ set me up with…" berated the young tennis prodigy.

"Even if it's Sakuno-chan?" tempted the opposition.

His son hesitated before he rebutted, "I don't care."

"Fine. She'll just be _so_ disappointed, waiting for you to play with her…"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

-

-

-

-

-

::: Saturday, 5:58pm, Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan :::

"Sakuno, you've done enough chores for me. Why don't you go play some Wii?"

"It's alright, grandma. I don't mind."

"Oh hush. I insist. You need to go enjoy yourself. Play some Wii Tennis! You haven't touch it in weeks."

_It's been exactly 3 weeks and 5 days since I stopped playing_, the auburn-haired girl thought, _and since he left…but, since grandma insists…_

"Okay." She flashed a small smile in the direction of her aging grandmother, and headed toward the living room to her white game console.

"I'll be preparing dinner, alright?"

"Hn!"

_I wonder how your holding up your end of this arrangement_, pondered the Seigaku tennis coach.

-

-

-

::: Saturday, 6:59am, New York City, New York, United Sates :::

"He said to play at 7am, right?" the pre-teen grumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head; his hair disheveled from an uncomfortable night sleeping with his feline companion.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, thought Ryoma.

Hidden by shadows that daylight had not clear, the senior Echizen was lurking; watching his son turn on his Wii, he cackled softly to himself.

"I knew he would come."

-

-

-

::: Saturday, 6:03pm, Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan :::

It was pretty pathetic to admit, but Sakuno was exhausted from only a few minutes playing against her opponent.

True, she hadn't played in a while, but her experience as a Wii Tennis player made her a pro. When she first got her Wii, she played every evening after she finished her homework.

Who was this mystery player?

She never gave her friend code out to anyone except—

_No, it couldn't be_, she assured. _It isn't, it's not possible_.

But her opponent confirmed what her thoughts could not. Her pigtailed WiiMii, dolled in pink, could only flail about the court, cowering before her foe. Her foe, with a white cap and dark, messy hair partly covering the eyes, he never faltered in returning her serves.

Something inside her told her that it was him.

She could even imagine him, somewhere in front of a television, smirking and saying his favorite catchphrase…

-

-

-

::: Saturday, 7:05am, New York City, New York, United States :::

"…Mada mada dane, Ryuuzaki."

-

-

-

-

-

_BRiiiiNG! __BRiiiiNG!_

"Hello?"

"Good work, old hag."

"Yeah, yeah. Say… how'd you convince Ryoma to play? And at 7 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Please, it was easy. No one knows Ryoma better than his perverted oyaji, ne?"

-

-

-

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Oh _wow_, that was terrible! Anyways, hope it entertained you.

Sorry if I screwed up that whole time zone stuff or the whole Wii WiFi thing. I actually have never used Wii WiFi for WiiSports, but I've watched my brothers use if for Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Feel free to leave a review! Criticism is appreciated, compliments are liked more but I can't be picky. :DDD


End file.
